UN GOLPE DE SUERTE
by Ruby Proudfoot
Summary: sexto cap., por fin... algo cortito, no me maten...
1. Asi empezo todo

**UN GOLPE DE SUERTE**

**By: Ruby Proudfoot**

**Bueno he aquí mi primer capitulo y pues... mi primer fic todos le lanzan tomates mientras la abuchean TToTT no sean malos, léanlo y opinen ... ojalá que las criticas sean positivas o al menos que tenga algún review. Esta es una ideal medio original mia... aunque algo en el fondo de mi, en mi subconsciente algo me dice que fue copia de algo que leí... el punto es ke espero que le guste a todos y me dejen muchos reviews... Y NO ME DEMANDEN SI POR AHÍ VIOLO ALGÚN DERECHO DE AUTOR! **

CAPITULO 1: Así empezó todo…

"**¿Que estás leyendo?"-** le pregunto Jeanne a Anna

"**los clasificados para ver si de una vez por todas consigo empleo"-** le respondió esta

**y... ¿has encontrado algo?**

**Nada... aún** – suspiró tristemente

Anna no había tenido mucha suerte que digamos por esos días: hacia un mes había tenido que abandonar sus estudios de administración de empresas ya que no tenia con que pagarlos, no conseguía empleo en ningún sitio y sus padres... jaja... esos sabrá Dios donde estarán metidos ahora, actualmente vivía con su mejor amiga pero no seria por siempre, ¡No Señor, tenia que encontrar algo, y rápido, ya que jamás le había agradado la idea de ser mantenida por nadie, aunque Jeanne lo había de buena gana y nunca le había reprochado nada.

**Mira Anna, que te parece esto?** – dijo Jeanne mostrándole con el dedo un clasificado.

**Déjame ver**- dijo la primera volviendo en si- **"Se necesita una joven entre los 18 y 20 años de edad, que esté cursando una carrera universitaria preferiblemente en el área de la administración, buena paga, comida y alojamiento. Interesadas favor llamar al...", en realidad, Jeanne, no lo sé me parece muy extraño, no dicen para que es, y ... ¿si es para algo indecente? **

**No te van a obligar a hacerlo, además para que necesitarían que estudiaras un carrera, oye... creo que ese empleo lo hicieron para ti, algo me dice que este es el que tanto has buscado...**

**De verdad? – **Anna no sonaba muy convencida

**Si este es, así que me haces el favor y llama inmediatamente**

**Esta bien, esta bien, cuidado me pegas, mamá.**

**Que exagerada eres - **le reprochó Jeanne

**Si, si... soy tan exagerada como tu de mandona, pero lo haré… sabes eres muy convincente cuando te lo propones… aló?**

**Si?- **contesto una voz masculina al otro lado de la bocina

**Estoy llamando para el empleo que están ofreciendo...**

**Si?... bueno, para empezar necesito sus datos...**

**Esta bien**

**Nombre?**

**Anna Kyouyamma**

**Edad?**

**19 años**

**¿que carrera cursa?**

**Administración de empresas**

Le hicieron muchas preguntas, desde que semestre iba a cursar hasta su fecha de cumpleaños, esto era muy extraño lo cual hacia que Anna sospechara y volviera a su mente el primer trabajo que pensó que era. Hasta que por fin...

**¿En que ciudad vive actualmente?**

**En Hiroshima**

**Tiene que trasladarse a Tokio, lo más rápidamente...**

**¡¿Qué! ¿por qué?**

**Porque ha sido aceptada para el empleo**

**Eh... y de casualidad no sabe usted de que se trata este?**

**Eso se le informará cuando se encuentre acá, por cierto, prepare maletas mañana sale un avión a Tokio a primera hora de la mañana, tiene que llamar al aeropuerto para confirmar su vuelo, todos los gastos están pagos ya, desde le avión hasta el hotel donde se va a hospedar**

**Oiga, pero si yo ni siquiera he aceptado!**

Hubo un silencio por varios segundos que a Anna le parecieron horas

**Acepta?- **preguntó por fin la voz

**No lo sé... – **dijo Anna mientras se decía que esto era muy apresurado, con lo que ella no contó era que Jeanne lo había escuchado todo, y se acercaba por la espalda para arrebatarle el teléfono a su amiga.

**Pero, ¿qué haces Jeanne? – **dijo alarmada cuando ésta se lo quito

**Sacarte de la mala situación en la que te encuentras – **le respondió rápidamente esta mientras se acercaba la bocina e imitando perfectamente la voz de Anna dijo-** sí, acepto.**

**Bien... –**se notaba cierto aire de alivio mezclado con triunfo en la voz-** entonces mañana en el aeropuerto a las 6:00 de la mañana, cuando llegue a Tokio alguien la estará esperando**

**OK, gracias – **contesto Jeanne y colgó

**Dios mío!- **exclamo preocupada Anna**- ¿se puede saber exactamente que hiciste?**

**Ya te lo dije... sacándote de la mala situación de la que te encuentras...**

**Y como me encuentro según tu?**

**Mal.. no estudias, ni trabajas, ni nada parecido, no sabes donde esta tu familia para ver si te pueden ayudar y para colmo de males tu actitud no ayuda en nada!... - **dijo un poco sacada de quicio al ver que Anna la estaba imitando burlonamente -** ...porque de lo demás me encargo yo – **termino por fin

**No tienes porque echármelo en la cara – **dijo Anna con un puchero 3 

**Es sólo para que entres en razón...**

Anna suspiró profundamente, derrotada, todo lo que le había dicho su amiga era cierto.

**¡Esa es la actitud!- **dijo Jeanne con sarcasmo

**Bueno he ahí el comienzo de mi fic espero que les halla agradado, y déjenme reviews, no sean mals, apiádense de mi que apenas estoy comenzado con esto. Se les agradece la atención prestada.**


	2. el nuevo empleo

UN GOLPE DE SUERTE

**By: Ruby Proudfoot**

CAPITULO 2: El nuevo empleo

Bueno este capítulo está un poquito más largo a petición de una lectora, espero que les parezca bueno, y me manden muchos reviews. OJALÁ Y LES GUSTE!.

ah... y lo olvidaba gracias por sus reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------

"**El viaje hacia Tokio había sido tranquilo, tal vez demasiado tranquilo"** – pensaba Anna. Cualquier cosa por estúpida que fuera era motivo de desconfianza. Al bajar del avión vio a mucha gente y caminó entre la multitud, hasta que vio un cartel con su nombre.

**Yo soy Anna Kyouyamma- **le dijo al hombre que lo tenia

**Bien, acompáñeme señorita**

Anna observo al hombre, éste era rubio y alto, llevaba un smoking negro y tenia una fría mirada en sus ojos azules.

**Suba – **dijo este hasta llegar a una camioneta negra

**Si, gracias- **dijo ella mientras se decía preocupada** -¿en qué me metí? **

Anna siguió preocupada por su suerte, sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

**Ya llegamos** – dijo el hombre

Anna se sobresalto al escucharlo, bajo del auto y se dispuso a seguirlo hasta la mansión a la que él se dirigía; era una imponente, lujosa, y ostentosa casa. El hombre paró al frente de un portón, finamente tallado con hermosas figuras, y tocó el timbre, las grandes puertas se abrieron como por arte de magia, para dar paso a una mujer, era rubia, ojos azules y de aspecto agradable, quien dijo:

**Por fin llegaste Marco, pensé que ibas a demorar mucho más** – luego dirigiéndose a Anna - **¿señorita Kyouyamma?** – al asentir Anna, prosiguió – **sígame... por aquí**.

Llegaron hasta una habitación exquisitamente amueblada, con grandes retratos colgados en la pared, Anna se dedicó a contemplar cada detalle de éstos.

**La hemos estado esperando** – dijo la mujer y salió de la habitación.

**¿En que me metí?-** pensaba nerviosa Anna – **Mataré a Jeanne cuando regrese... si es que regreso.**

De repente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dando paso a un hombre, Anna calculó que debía tener como unos 40 años, era moreno, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y largo, era alto.

**Bienvenida Anna, a mi humilde morada**

"**Humilde morada"** – repitió en voz baja ésta con sarcasmo

**Se preguntará para que clase de trabajo ha sido contratada**

**Pues... la verdad sí**

**Bueno, es muy sencillo...**

**Vaya al grano...**

**Si... mire señorita, necesito que vigile a mis hijos **

**¿A sus hijos?**

**Disculpe, que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Mikihisa Asakura**

**Ya veo...**

**Y mis hijos son...**

**Los gemelos Asakura: Yoh y Hao**

**Si... ¿los conoce? – **preguntó extrañado

**Como no... si en donde estaba estudiando me hablaban siempre de las empresas mas pujantes del país y sus dirigentes, y... pues... entre esas estaba la suya: la corporación Asakura y asociados. Pero verá solo los conozco de nombre, nunca me tomé la molestia de buscar fotos y eso, lo que pasa era que yo era muy distraída, jeje.**

**No, eso no importa...**

**Señor Asakura...**

**Sí?**

**Y para que quiere que vigile a sus hijos?**

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

**Y? **– insistió Anna, se aburría

**Pues... ese asunto no le incumbe, señorita Kyouyamma, su trabajo sólo consiste en mantenerme informado de todas las acciones de mis hijos.**

**Usted tiene razón... sólo tengo una pregunta...**

**Dígame**

**¿Para que me contrató, es que no se ha dado cuenta de que no soy ninguna detective privada o algo parecido? – **le espetó Anna

**Si, lo sé perfectamente.**

**Entonces...**

**Ya le dije que eso no le interesa**

Anna lo observó extrañada, aquel hombre era enigmático ya que no parecía perder los estribos con las constantes interrupciones y poco tacto de ella.

**Ya debe estar acostumbrado a eso** – pensó Anna con una sonrisa sarcástica, claro se refería a los gemelos.

**Disculpe... yo debo estar acostumbrado a que? **– pregunto el hombre, dejando rígida a la chica

**Debo dejar de pensar en voz alta** – se regaño entre dientes y contestó- **eh... umm... solo decía que usted debe estar acostumbrado a tratar con gente muy exigente** – mientras pensaba que carajos tenia que ver eso con lo que estaban hablando.

Él la miró extrañado, pero luego respondió – **si, así es** – y a su vez pensaba – **es perfecta.**

Al finalizar la conversación el señor Asakura le insistió en que se quedara a cenar, pero Anna declinó su invitación alegando que tenia que desempacar y descansar, la razón por la que la rechazó era por que quedarse a cenar significaba quedarme mas tiempo en esa casa, mejor en el hotel, de ahí llamaría a Jeanne para informarle todo lo acontecido. Se retiró de la casa sin saber lo que se le vendría mas adelante...

En el instante en que entró a la habitación el teléfono sonó, era Jeanne:

**Aló?**

**Hola Anna¿cómo estás?**

**Bien, supongo, pero no gracias a ti**

**Jajaja..., sigues igual de sarcástica amiguis, eso demuestra que llegaste muy bien**

**Te aniquilaré Jeanne, te aniquilaré dos veces…**

**Jajajajajajajajaja**

**Sigue riéndote, quien ríe al último ríe mejor**

**Si, si, como tu digas, Anny**

**Oye... y cómo conseguiste mi número?**

**Fácil... llamé al hotel, dije que era tu hermana y me dieron el número de tu habitación... pero eso no importa, ahora... dime, cómo te fue?**

**Ah, pues, fue raro**

**Raro¿Cómo así?**

**No lo sé, sólo... raro.**

**OH, que gran explicación... oye, y al final, averiguaste de que se trata tu trabajo?**

**Sip, es un trabajo de investigación**

**Investigación dices?**

**Si, imagínate que tengo que vigilar a Yoh y Hao Asakura**

**Los gemelos? Los hijos de Mikihisa Asakura, el director general de la corporación Asakura y Asoc.?**

**Sí, los mismos**

**No lo puedo creer!**

**Pues, créelo – **dijo mientras escuchaba un grito de emoción al otro lado de la bocina

**¡QUE SUERTE TIENES, ANNY!**

**Bueno, si... y me informaron que también voy a estudiar con ellos**

**Si?**

**Sí**

**Que envidia**

**Jajaja, no te lo dije, quien rió al último, ah?**

**Si, si – **dijo con algo de fastidio** – pero me alegra**

**Sí a mí también**

**Bueno nena, me tengo que ir, cuídate**

**Tu también te me cuidas Jeanny**

**Chao, que sueñes con los gemelitos**

**Jaja, si, lo haré**

Al colgar, Anna tenía su cabeza hecha un caos y temía que estallara; ayer estaba en Hiroshima preocupada todo por su futuro, y ahora, se encontraba en un lujoso hotel de Tokio y sólo faltaba un día para que retomara sus estudios, que emoción sentía en ese instante, pero la parte más importante eran los gemelos, bueno el señor Mikihisa se los había "descrito", según él, lo que los diferenciaba era su cabello y su carácter, lástima que su padre no se tomó el tiempo suficiente para conocerlos, bueno, esto fue lo que le pareció a ella porque lo que le dijo el señor Asakura fue

**Mis hijos son muy parecidos a mí físicamente, lo único es que Hao tiene el cabello largo como yo, pero Yoh no... así también son sus personalidades.**

**¿Y cómo así sus personalidades?**

**Es que ni yo mismo lo sé...**

**Que tonto, para que me habrá mencionado sus personalidades, si no iba a saber como explicarse siquiera – **pensó Anna en ese momento – **eso ya no importa, mañana mismo comienzo mi investigación, por ahora, a la cama.**

Al día siguiente Anna compró todas las revistas en las que veía el apellido Asakura y comenzó la búsqueda exhaustiva de una foto de los gemelos, no demoró mucho, ya que en la primera plana de la primera revista que tomó encontró un encabezado que decía: "Ayer, los gemelos Asakura celebraron su 20º cumpleaños", observó la primera foto que encontró, en ella habían varios muchachos y enseguida detectó a los gemelos, pero para asegurarse leyó el texto que había debajo de ésta: "De derecha a izquierda: Liserg Diethel, Manta Oyamada, los cumplimentados: Yoh y Hao Asakura, Len Tao y Horokeu Usui."

**Oh... ya veo... – **dijo Anna mientras observaba a los gemelos en la foto** – son igualidénticos, jajajaja XD **(N/A: que mal chiste, verdad?)**... bueno... allá les voy.**

**Bueno, ya está, les prometo que el próximo capitulo será mucho mejor, es que he estado algo ocupada con todo: el estudio, la familia y todo eso... jeje**


	3. que mala pata!

**UN GOLPE DE SUERTE**

**By: Ruby Proudfoot**

* * *

CAPITULO 3¡Qué mala pata!

No me desharé en detalles sólo lo diré en dos palabras¡QUE UNIVERSIDAD!: había grandes espacios para que los estudiantes pasaran sus recesos, un jardín que termina en bosque muy hermoso, una bella y antiquísima fuente, rodeada por acerca de 20 hermosas bancas.

Observé todo con detalle, desde la entrada, respiré hondo y caminé hasta el edificio que se alzaba majestuoso entre todo el paisaje; cuando entré había grandes pasillos en los cuales afanados estudiantes caminaban hacia sus respectivas aulas y de repente, lo vi, una de mis metas, debía presentármele y hacerme su amiga, mis ojos no me engañaban, no, él era Yoh Asakura.

Estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y un suéter verde oscuro, que se ajustaba a su atlético cuerpo, su cabello castaño era corto, medía como 1,85 de estatura estabas de espaldas a mí y parecía ocupado leyendo algo. Pero claro: yo y mi gran capacidad de llegar en los momentos menos oportunos. Aparecí por detrás de él y le dije:

**¡Hola Yoh!**

Noté que se sobresaltó y se le tensaron los músculos de la espalda, pero no me importó y proseguí:

**Me llamo Anna Kyouyamma y voy a estudiar contigo** – MALA IDEA

**¿Y ESO DEBERIA IMPORTARME?** – Me pregunto mordazmente.

Me quedé helada, sin palabras, o sea, que chico tan maleducado, y al notar que yo no le respondía, se fue, dejándome como una tonta.

**El idiota no se tomó ni la molestia de mirarme** – pensé enfurecida – **pero bueno que se le puede hacer... uno no le puede caer bien a todo el mundo.**

Me alejé de ese allímolesta y me fui a sentar a una de las tantas bancas que se encontraban cerca de la fuente. Ahí espere hasta llegada la hora de mi primera clase, cuando ya era tiempo de ir me levante, decidida a mejorar esa vergonzosa primera impresión. Cuando me levanté me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cual era mi aula, demore años en poder encontrar una información verídica: al primer chico que le pregunte me dijo que buscara el bebedero rojo, lo busqué y busqué y pregunte por él hasta que alguien se apiado de mí y me dijo que no existía tal¡Qué idiota!, en fin, me tardé una eternidad para encontrarlo, cuando al fin lo logré dar con el salón, había pasado media hora y obviamente habrían entrado a clases ya¡qué fastidio!, lo que menos quería era ser el centro de atención, pero me trague toda mi vergüenza y entré. Lo primero que vi fue al profesor, quien me observó algo molesto por haber entrado tarde a clase.

**¡TOME ASIENTO! **

Yo solo pude balbucear un quedo:

**Sí, profesor.**

Y me fui a sentar a la primera silla que vi vacía, claro, no sin antes buscar a los gemelos con la miraba, al observar el panorama me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, los gemelos no estaban, y segunda, la mayoría de mis compañeros se reían de mi infortunio.

**Que inmaduros son, no sé que harán en la universidad, deberían estar en pre–escolar, no, que pre-escolar, mejor en kindergarten** – pensé, pero no pude dejar de sentirme avergonzada, así que me senté y agaché mi cabeza, como para cubrirme de la humillación.

**¡SI TENÍA MUCHO SUEÑO, SE HUBIERA QUEDADO EN SU CASA!**

Escuché esto y levanté mi cabeza inmediatamente, y al hacer esto le golpeé la barbilla al profesor, se escuchó y dolió horrible¡Que pena estaba pasando, y eso que apenas era el primer día!

**ME HACE EL FAVOR Y SE SALE DEL AULA, SEÑORITA...**

**Kyouyamma **– le dije por reflejo, y cuando me llegó el mensaje al cerebro me dije¡Que estúpida eres, Anna!

**No me importa como se llame, el hecho es que se me sale del salón AHORA! – **gritó mientras se frotaba la barbilla

No lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo de allí, no lloré porque la dignidad me lo impedía, y me dije a mi misma para darme ánimos:

**Mírale el lado bueno, los gemelos no estaban, bueno, al menos no Hao, ya que lo que piense o deje de pensar el otro me importa un comino. **

Otra vez a las bancas, me senté y respiré profundo, y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había hecho, de repente, algo me llamó la atención: Yoh Asakura caminaba en mi dirección... otra vez... que molestia era ese chico, bueno esta vez me las iba a pagar...

Cuando se sentó a mi lado le espeté:

**¿Qué rayos haces aquí?**

Me miró extrañado y me dijo:

**¿Te conozco?**

**No, claro que no... Idiota** – le respondí con una mezcla de rabia e indignación, y lo vi de frente... que ojos tan hermosos, tan expresivos y tan... cafés... claro... en ese momento centelleaban de la ira mientras me decía:

**No sé que te hicieron niñita, pero conmigo no te desquites...**

**Niñita? Mira...** – y cuando me preparaba para darle un gran aporte de palabras prohibidas por la Real Academia de la Lengua él me dijo:

**Yo no voy a pelear y mucho menos con una chica que está loca** – y se fue dejándome nuevamente como un zapato.

Me levanté de la banca con el propósito de darle un puñetazo, largarme de ahí y no volver jamás, pero sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y volteé sobresaltada, le había visto antes, si, lo vi en la foto con los Asakura... era Len Tao.

**Espera...** – me dijo

**Si?** – dije con impaciencia

**Lamento todo lo que te pasó en el salón... creo que hoy no es tu día**

**Ah sí... fíjate, no había pensado en eso, eres un genio** – dije sarcásticamente

**No tienes que decirlo de esa manera – **me sonrió** – te entiendo, yo he tenido peores días**

Me calmé, sorprendentemente, creo que esos ojos de gato tienen algo de hipnotizante, en fin... alguien civilizado con quien hablar...

**Si, disculpa, es que hoy he tenido una muy mala racha**

**No hay problema**

**Gracias**

**De nada, ah... y por cierto... me llamo Len Tao... mucho gusto**

**Yo me llamo Anna Kyouyamma, un placer conocerte**

**El placer es mío... bueno, creo que ahora nos toca la clase de economía.**

Eh... sí 

**Vamos**

**Sí **– dije mientras le agradecía al cielo que alguien me acompañara a la boca del lobo

Cuando entramos hubo un silencio repentino, como si estuvieran hablando de mí, o debería decir, burlándose. Y los vi, estaban sentados en la última fila con su grupo de amigos, los dos tenían el cabello corto y el mismo suéter... ¿qué diablos pasaba ahí?... yo me sentía como en la dimensión desconocida, tenía la boca seca y pastosa, no lo podía creer, que mala suerte tengo... creo que... jejeje, insulte a uno, por culpa del otro... eh... Todas mis esperanzas estaban regadas en el piso, partidas en millones de pedacitos.

**Vamos, sentémonos allá** – dijo Len señalando la última fila

**Si, claro** – pero por dentro me decía: **"ay Len... no pudiste buscarme el asiento que queda justo entre los dos"**, y me reprendí: "**¿que crees que haces? Si Len es la única persona que se tomó la molestia de saludarte y apoyarte en ese momento**"

Mientras caminábamos, yo evité mirar a los lados, no quería verle la cara a nadie y no se la veía a nadie, pero a pesar de eso sabia que se estaban riendo de mí. Me senté al lado de Horokeu Usui, supongo, y éste le dijo a Len en tono burlón:

**¡Niño, qué rápido eres!**

A lo que él respondió:

**¿Qué?¿Muy celoso? Al menos yo conquisto... a diferencia de otros que la última vez que salieron con una mujer, fue con su mamá y de compras.**

Al notar que yo lo estaba viendo, a Horokeu se le subieron los colores al rostro y me dijo:

**Discúlpame... yo...**

**No, no hay ningún problema...** – le corté amablemente

**¿Y cómo quedó el profesor?** – dijo alguien en voz alta, intencionalmente, y ese alguien era uno de los gemelos, yo ni para saber cual.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, incluyéndome, pero sólo para no caer en la vergüenza total.

**Sí... ¿Cómo quedó después del encuentro con la terminator Kyouyamma?** – le apoyó el otro

Ahí no lo soporté más... sentía que las mejillas me ardían y les dije:

**Pues, eso no es su problema, partida de babosos, hermanos tenían que ser... idiotas** – sorry no lo pude evitar me sacaron de quicio

Todos en el salón me quedaron viendo, había toda clase de miradas, de odio principalmente... jejeje si las miradas mataran yo estuviera tirada en el piso de aquel salón, inerte... pero no me importó absolutamente, el único que no observaba era Len quien reía abiertamente... haciendo que los hermanos se sintieran más ofendidos.

**¡¿CÓMO NOS LLAMASTE?!** – gritaron al unísono

**Pues... como oyeron... babosos, babosos, babosos** – dije y les saqué la lengua, quien es ahora la inmadura, eh? Pero no importa... el punto es que sentí una gran felicidad al hacer eso... se lo merecían.

Len rió más fuerte aún y sus amigos lo acompañaron, claro, a excepción de los Asakura quienes me miraban con odio... me sentí realizada en lo personal, pero... ouch... MI TRABAJO!... empecé a reírme nerviosamente en mi puesto y tomé una decisión... tenia que tragarme mi coraje y finalmente, la acepté.

**Oye, Len, me puedes decir cual de los dos es Hao?**

**Si, claro... es el que tiene más rabia, jajajajajaja**

**Huy... que ayuda **– payaso** - ¿Podrías ser más explicito, please?**

**Jeje, si sí claro, a ver como te explico... **

**Es el que no usa auriculares **– intervino Horokeu

**Pero si ninguno tiene **– dije yo

**Ah sí... eso fue en secundaria**

Me lo quede viendo con odio¿qué le pasa a este?

**Eh... espera, Anna... ¡Hao! **–dijo Len

Cuando uno de ellos volteó, me di cuenta que era el que había comenzado los comentarios. Estaba a tres sillas de mí y me fulminó con la mirada... jeje... ay de mí... me dieron ganas de llorar...

**¡Qué suerte tengo!** - Me dije entre dientes... **"bueno creo que cuando llegue al hotel, empaco mis chiritos, y tomo el primer avión que vaya a Hiroshima" **– pensaba

**Dime Len – **dijo Hao

**Ven acá**

**Para?**

**Sólo es para presentarte a una amiga **– me lo quedé viendo con cara de¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

**Parece que ya nos conocemos...** – dijo con un fúrico, y siguió, sarcástico – **un placer, Hao "el idiota-baboso" Asakura**.

En ese instante confirmé mi teoría de que había insultado a Hao en lugar del otro... bye bye empleo, jeje que poco me duraste y cuantos amargos recuerdos me dejaste...

**Mucho gusto, me llamo Anna "terminator" Kyouyamma** – al decir esto no pude evitar sonreírme ante el recuerdo del pobre profesor. Al hacernos la "cortés" presentación noté que una tercera (Yoh), cuarta (horokeu), quinta (Lyserg), sexta (Manta) y otras personas más (mujeres) nos observaban, pero las ignoré todas. Hao volvió a su puesto no sin antes mirarme con desdén, ya que el profesor había acabado de llegar y yo preparaba mentalmente lo que iba a decirle durante el resto de la clase.

Al finalizar la clase estaba resuelta a realizar mi plan: disculparme con Hao ya que fui yo la que causé nuestra pelea, en cuanto al otro: que se fregara, así que aproveché que estaban los dos juntos y me paré al frente de ambos:

**Eh... disculpa...** – le dije, digo yo que a Hao – **mira... yo sólo quería pedirte perdón por mis actos, si te ofendí, lo siento mucho...**

**No, no hay problema... sí... tu tuviste la culpa de todo y yo no puedo más que aceptar tus excusas-** al decir esto uno de ellos, el otro se fue de ahí, sin decir más desentendiéndose del asunto, mientras el otro proseguía – **ya que tu me fastidiaste, ofendiste, humillaste y demás... pero no te creas, te disculpo no hay problema pero eso sí: Aléjate de mí** – y se fue de ahí sin decir más.

Yo quedé shockeada¿qué le sucedía a este tipo?, mi sentido arácnido me dijo que algo estaba mal, y le llamé para cerciorarme de que era el correcto:

**Hao! **

Pero como no volteó, llamé de nuevo:

**Yoh!**

Y volteó como fastidiado y me dijo:

**¡¿Qué?!... ya me tienes harto, que intensidad la tuya... NO ME HABLES!, Entiendes, NO – ME - HABLES!... me molesta tu voz y tu presencia, confórmate con que te disculpé, a pesar de que no lo hago muy a menudo... sabes... eres una chica con suerte... **– y dicho esto siguió con su camino como si nada

**Maldito desgraciado** – dije entre dientes y pensé: **"Que chico tan odioso... pero tengo que hablar con Hao"**

**¡Te oí! – **me dijo mientras se alejaba

No los volví a ver en el resto del día, así que al finalizar las clases me fui directamente al hotel... **¡Qué día... espero que mañana me vaya mucho mejor, hoy me hice muchos enemigos: a los gemelos, al profesor, y a la mayoría de los chicos del salón, jeje, que gran capacidad tengo!**


	4. y ahora que?

**UN GOLPE DE SUERTE**

**By: Ruby Proudfoot**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Y ahora ¿qué?

Llegué al hotel y al instante recibí una llamada… era Jeanne… quien mas podría ser. Le conté toda mi tragedia y al terminar, no sabía si compartía mi desgracia con el mismo sentimiento o si le había causado gracia.

**Jean… Jeanny? Estas ahí? Yujuuuu**

**Eh… si, que suerte tienes!!! Jejeje**

**Hey gracias** - dije sarcásticamente

**Bueno Annie me tengo que ir… tengo algunas cositas que hacer **

**Que te vaya mejor que a mi!!!**

**Claro que me ira mejor!!!**

Al colgar pensé en varias cosas: que con esa amiga para que gemelos, que debía disculparme con Hao y que debía decirle al señor Asakura si podría mudarme a un apartamento.

**Claro que sí** – me contestó cuando se lo comenté- **es más, ya te lo conseguí, fíjate te lo iba a proponer pero te me adelantaste.**

**QUE BIEN!!! Y donde es?**

**Queda a unas dos casas de la mía.**

**QUEEEEEEEEE????**

**Si, va a ser nuestra vecina, señorita Kyoyamma **– y agregó-** eso facilitará nuestros encuentros, no?**

**Si, tiene usted razón… y… cuándo podré mudarme?**

**Hoy mismo si quieres.**

**Claro que quiero. Sólo empacare mis cosas y listo.**

Sólo duré 15 minutos haciéndolo ya que había usado pocas cosas de mi maletín, y me encaminé hacia mi nuevo hogar. Era una casa imponente, aunque no tan grande como la de los Asakura, era más acogedora y confortable, aun así creo que el señor Asakura es un poco exagerado, pero que se le puede hacer?... Así que dejé mis maletas en la que escogí como mi habitación, y me dediqué a recorrer la casa el resto del día hasta la hora de dormir.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano ya que mis clases comenzaban a las 7:00, me vestí, preparé mi desayuno, recogí mis libros y salí a la carretera.

**Esperen un momento!!!!** – me dije horrorizada- **en qué me voy a ir??**

En ese preciso momento, de la nada apareció una gran camioneta negra y paró frente a mi, era el señor Asakura y con él, sus dos hijos.

**Buenos días… señorita** – dijo el guiñando un ojo, enseguida comprendí que debía actuar como si no lo conociera.

**Buenos días… señor**

**Se puede saber a donde se dirige?** – me preguntó cortésmente

**Sip… eh… a la universidad** - ¿cómo se llamaba la estúpida universidad? mi memoria me fallaba en momentos de presión, pero se me ocurrió algo brillante y miré a los gemelos – **hola, muchachos¿cómo están? **– claro, como era de esperarse un silencio total fue la respuesta que obtuve.

**¿Conoces a mis hijos?**

**Claro, si voy a la misma universidad de ellos, inclusive soy su compañera de clase, no es así chicos?** – respuesta: un silencio más grande aun. A pesar de la falta de cooperación de ellos, mi actuación era merecedora de un Oscar.

**Ohhhh… que casualidad!!! Le importaría si la llevo?**

**Papá, NO LO HAGAS!!!** – corearon los hermanos con rostro severo.

**No, para nada** – dije ignorando la negativa de los hermanos y me subí al auto.

Me senté al lado de uno de ellos, en ese momento ignoraba cual sería, el viaje fue tan divertido que un cementerio era perfecto para celebrar.

**Y bien?-** dijo el señor Asakura cortando el silencio – **no les había preguntado… cómo les fue en la fiesta?**

**Fenomenal**- dijo el que estaba a mi lado- **fue increíble, sobre todo porque las personas que asistieron eran una grata compañía, a diferencia de otras…**– puntualizó.

No se por qué, pero me sentí aludida por el comentario.

**Me alegra… y Hao hijo¿por qué el corte de cabello?** – dijo dirigiendo al otro muchacho.

**Fue una apuesta… perdí… obviamente** – los tres soltaron una carcajada

**Si, ya Yoh me había hablado al respecto.**

**Y que apostaste?** – pregunté… otro silencio… y pensé: **"claro, ignórenme, todos lo hacen, no?… idiotas**". Sentí que era el blanco de las miradas, así que fingí interesarme por algo que supuestamente había visto en la ventanilla. De repente el auto paró.

**Ya llegamos** – dijo el señor Asakura.

**Adiós papá** – dijeron al tiempo

Así que salieron, primero Hao y después Yoh, quien cerró de un portazo, tirándome la puerta en la cara. Me quedé mirando al señor Mikihisa, quién fúrico les grito:

**Yoh, Hao… ¿Donde están sus modales???** – al escuchar a su padre voltearon. Sonreí maliciosamente y ellos me miraron con furia, no me importó.

**Ah… si, ella** – dijeron con fastidio, acto seguido, Hao abrió la puerta e Yoh me pego un jalón por el brazo que por poco me lo arranca y gracias a mis reflejos felinos no me di de bruces contra el piso, menudo caballero este.

**Suéltame**- le espeté enfurecida, su cara tenia una sonrisa triunfal, si me hubiera partido la cara seria muy feliz... pero se quedó con las ganas… la rabia que tenía en ese momento me impidió pensar fríamente las cosas, **"no me disculpare con Hao",** ya que estaba celebrando con su hermano la hazaña, pero eso no quedó así…- **Yoh** – dije y cuando éste volteó, le di una bofetada con tanta fuerza que la mano me quedó doliendo después de varias horas- **para que aprendas a tratar a una señorita, aprende a respetarme imbécil.-** él parpadeó incrédulo, y yo aproveché esto para escabullirme, jajaja, se lo merecía.

Cuando llegue al salón, me senté al lado de Len, sí, él me protegería, al cabo rato, ellos entraron, no los vi, o mas bien fingí no hacerlo, uno de ellos se sentó a mi lado, lo miré de reojo y me encontré con una mejilla supremamente roja. Yoh!!! Reí por lo bajo, él se dio cuenta y me dijo entre dientes:

**Me la pagaras, bruja.**

**Que se supone que me vas a hacer? Matarme?**

Me quedó mirando con una expresión maquiavélica, parece que le di la idea, bueno, me levante de ahí y decidí sentarme al lado de una chica que me resultaba muy familiar.

**Hola** – me dijo

**Hola** – respondí sorprendida ya que ninguna chica se había dirigido a mi antes.

**Me llamo Pilika, soy hermana de Horo Horo.**

**Horo Horo?**

**Sí… Horokeu**

**Ah… ya**

**Yo soy Anna, mucho gusto.**

**Es un placer… y a propósito estuvo muy divertido lo de ayer.**

**A que te refieres con lo de ayer¿El profesor o los gemelos?**

**Ambas cosas** – y comenzó a reír, yo la secundé.

**SIP, ahora que lo pienso, fue bastante gracioso… disculpa el cambio tan brusco de tema pero tengo que decirte que Horo Horo se ve un poco mayor que tú.**

**Ah… sí, lo que pasa es que ese bruto se atrasó un año y yo me adelanté otro.**

**Jajajajajajajaja**

Seguí hablando con Pilika durante toda la clase hasta que se acabó, hasta me olvidé de Yoh y mi amenaza de muerte.

**Pili, tengo una duda… por qué cuando le dije babosos a esos babosos, la gran mayoría de chicas de este salón me fulminaron con la mirada?**

**Te explicaré… este salón esta dividido en grupitos: las seguidoras de Yoh, las de Hao, las que no saben por cual de los dos decidirse y las que no les gustan como a las demás, pero de que les gustan, les gustan. Entiendes? Todas esperan como trofeo a los gemelos y pues luchan contra cualquiera que los ofenda o que se metan en su camino.**

**Si?, pues que mal gusto. Por mi se pueden quedar con ellos para toda la vida. Esos tipos son unos odiosos e incivilizados.**

**Jeje, pues yo en lo personal me inclino hacia Yoh**- me dijo pilika

**Tu también Pili? - **dije horrorizada**- Y por Yoh? Si es el más antipático de los dos…**

**Buen eso no lo discutiré contigo…**

**Que se puede hacer, entre gustos no hay disgustos.**

**Pues sí.**

**Bueno, ahora tengo alguien con quien hablar aparte de Len.**

**Len…** - suspiro Pilika, yo me di cuenta pero no hice ningún comentario al respecto.

Los gemelos no entraron a las siguientes clases, **"por que seria eso? Tengo que buscar la forma de vigilarlos"**, luego recapacité, **"primero, tengo que encontrar a Hao y disculparme con el"**, claro tenia que tragarme mi orgullo aunque con el no tenia muchos problemas, **"bueno lo haré, cuando lo vea, si es que lo veo".**

A terminar las clases lo vi, efectivamente, y en la misma banca donde yo lo había gritado el día anterior, bueno tomé aire y me dirigí adonde se encontraba él.

**Hola, Hao.**

**Que haces aquí? **– me cortó

**Sólo quería disculparme por lo que hice entiendo que estés…**

**Creo que te equivocas de persona, es Yoh con quien…**

**Te soy sincera? Yoh me no importa…**

**No? Pero si ayer te estabas disculpando con él…**

**Fue un error. Por mí que él se vaya a la fregada… fue un malentendido, es más, fue por él que te grité ayer en esta misma banca**.- le dije. Me miró extrañado y proseguí- **verás… a él fue al que vi primero ayer, cuando vine a esta universidad, le pregunté algo y me hizo pasar un mal rato sin que yo le dijera nada… y… pues… cuando te vi aquí… pensé que eras él… el punto es que siento mucho mis acciones… todo fue una confusión… discúlpame**.- por un momento pensé durante mi "explicación" que se iba a ir y me iba a dejar hablando sola, pero no.

**Sabes, Ana… creo que también te debo una disculpa por lo mal que te traté… siento mucho lo que hice esta mañana **– y me dedicó una gran y hermosa sonrisa a la cual le correspondí.

**Amigos?** – dije

**Amigos.**

"**Síiiiiiiii…"** me dije, ya solucione uno de mis asuntos, Anna 1, problemas 1´000.000. Algo es algo.

**Bueno me tengo que ir- **le dije.

**Espera… te acompaño, total, no somos vecinos?**

**Ah, si… se me había olvidado.**

Fuimos hasta el parqueadero y buscó una camioneta blanca 4x4.

**Sube**- me dijo y obedecí.

**Oye… puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**La que quieras.**

**Por que venias con tu papá si tú tienes tu propio auto?**

**Ah, eso… bueno, sólo era que esta mañana Yoh y yo no queríamos conducir, así que mi papá se ofreció a traernos, y aceptamos.**

**Ahhh… y ¿Qué hace esta camioneta aquí si no viniste en ella esta mañana?-** si ya se, estaba un poco chismosa.

**Ah… pos no lo sé**.- caí de espadas: **"qué chico tan despistado"**

El viaje de regreso a casa estuvo muy agradable, a diferencia del de esa mañana.

**Bueno, Hao, gracias por traerme, hasta mañana.**

**Hasta mañana, cariño, estoy a tus órdenes**.- que galante.

Y cuando fui a dormir, sabia que mañana seria un día muy pesado, ya que por fin comenzaría mi labor de vigilancia.


	5. la gran estafa!

**UN GOLPE DE SUERTE**

**By: Ruby Proudfoot**

CAPITULO 5: La gran estafa…

Al día siguiente, decidí tomar un taxi… cuando llegué me senté al lado de Pilika, y comenzamos las clases. La terminar la segunda hora, vi que Yoh salía del salón, así que decidí seguirlo. ¡MI PRIMER TRABAJO DE ESPIA! Wujuuuuu!

Yoh entró al baño de mujeres y decidí esperarlo en la puerta ya que era imposible entrar sin que él lo notara, cuando de repente escuché:

**VAMOS YOH, APURATE QUE NO TENEMOS TIEMPO!!!!**

**Si, si esperate a que lo saque…**

**Y?**

**Ya casi, ya casi…**

Yo estaba horrorizada con lo que estaba escuchando, desde donde me encontraba sólo le veía la espalda a Yoh y la chica era…

**Tamao, por favor… espera un momento**

**No, no puedo esperar… ¡LO QUIERO AHORA!**

**Pero mi vida, no vayas a gritar, pero parece que no lo tengo aquí.**

**NO ME VENGAS CON EXCUSAS YOH ASAKURA QUE TE CONOZCO PERFECTAMENTE!!!**

**Está bien... pero mira te tengo una propuesta, en lugar de los 10.000 yenes, tendrás una cita conmigo, eh? Que te parece? Todo un gangazo, verdad? **

**NO SEÑOR! Ví un vestido hermoso que cuesta precisamente eso… ete… 10.000? tu dijiste 15.000 yenes, y en cuanto a lo otro, ya he tenido muchas citas contigo y las seguiré teniendo hasta que me aburra**.(N/A: que directa esta niña, verdad?).

**Jiji, me atrapaste… bueno te pago, pero será en cheque**

**NO! EN EFECTIVO!**

**Cheque o nada, tu veras…**

**Esta bien, pero me dijiste que en efectivo, ya no haré más tratos contigo, eres un tramposo.**

**Si, si, lo que tu digas… ya te lo busco.**

Traté de huir en cuanto pude, pero fue… inútil.

**Adonde crees que vas?** – me dijo Yoh, mientras me agarraba del brazo y arrastraba por el pasillo.

**Pues al salón** – dije tratando de controlarme

**Si? Pues no te creo nada. Me estabas espiando.**

**Espiando? Yo? A ti? JA, además de idiota, loco… sigue imaginando cosas**- le dije y logré safarme de su zarpa y corrí como loca.

**Anna! Regresa aquí!** – me gritó enojado.

**¡¡¡Siiii, ya que volví. Por quién me tomas?!!!** – grité

Y por fin llegué a la seguridad de mi salón de clases, preguntándome que clase de trato tendrían esos dos.

**DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE, EN EL RECESO**

Ya me había olvidado del asunto del tonto de Yoh, y tenía que sacar como un millón de copias… así que me dediqué a mi labor, y cuando llegué a la fotocopiadora, presencié la discusión de dos chicas:

"**HAO ASAKURA ME GUSTABA MÁS CON EL CABELLO LARGO" **– dijo una

**Tonterías… - le espetó otra- con el cabello corto se me hace más guapo**

**Eso sólo lo dices porque se parece más a Yoh!!!**

Y recordé la apuesta de la que habían hablado en el auto, de la cual no e quisieron contar nada, se me iluminó el pensamiento: LEN!!!

Inmediatamente terminé fui a buscarlo y lo encontré sentado con sus amigos en el salón de clases, no me importo que todos(a excepción de los gemelos, obvio) estuvieran ahí, y pregunté a viva voz:

**Oye, Len¿Qué clase de apuesta hicieron con Hao? **

Hubo una carcajada general. Y el me respondió:

**Veras, el día de su cumpleaños…**

**FLASH BACK**

**11:30 P.M**

Hao estaba rodeado de chicas, en e momento en el que sus amigos lo llamaron.

**¿QUÉ? NO VEN QUE ESTOY OCUPADO?**

**Hao** – dijo Yoh – **te vamos a proponer algo.**

**¿Qué? – **dijo este.

**Si… bueno si quieres** – siguió Horo, con aire de misterio

**¿Qué?** – con notable impaciencia.

**Bueno…** - dijo Lyserg- **nosotros te retamos a que pases hasta la media noche sin besar a ninguna chica.**

**Jajaja, eso será fácil** – bufó el moreno.

**Si ganas** – dijo Manta- **haremos lo que tú nos pidas.**

**Me parece bien.**

**Pero si pierdes** – agregó su hermano- **me tendrás que imitar… que digo imitar, ser una copia mía por un día.**

**Que tontería… ACEPTO** – dijo Hao con firmeza.

**Aceptas?** – inquirió Len.

**Si, acepto **– con semblante serio.

**Bueno, deja que termine de explicar…** - dijo Yoh

**¿Qué?** – dijo fastidiado Hao, mientras pensaba:_** "que se traerán éstos, están muy sospechosos".**_

Hum hum – se aclaró la garganta el gemelo menor- **bueno, que la imitación mía que vas a hacer incluye a tu cabello… ASÍ QUE DEBES CORTARTELO. **– esto último lo dijo rápido.

**Mi cabello?** – Hao dudó.

**SIP –** dijeron en coro sus amigos.

Hubo un momento de silencio…

**Esta bien** – aceptó finalmente el pelilargo, tratando de parecer sereno.

**Un trato es un trato…** - otra vez corearon.

**No perderé, ahora es personal…** - dijo con seriedad.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Eso?** – Anna estaba estupefacta con una gota en la cabeza **– y perdió la apuesta, no? **

**SIP **– dijeron todos volviendo a reír.

**FLASH BACK**

**11:45 PM**

**MUCHACHOS, MIREN LO QUE ENCONTRÉ!!!** – gritó Yoh triunfante

**Ah?** – Pronunció Hao estupefacto, luego reaccionó – **OH, rayos!!!**

Lo habían descubierto besándose en un rincón con Tamao Tammamura.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no pudiste aguantarte ni 15 minutos** – dijo Horo

**Si, QUE TONTO!!!** – dijo Len conteniendo la risa.

Hao se apartó bruscamente de la chica, quien huyó inmediatamente del lugar.

**Muchachos…** - dijo éste poniéndose de rodillas - **por favor… yo hago cualquier cosa pero mi cabello no.**

**Deja de lloriquear** – Manta le ordenó.

**Oigan… se los suplico… de rodillas.**

**De eso NADA… bueno tenemos una cita con le peluquero** – dijo su hermano.

**Jamás…** - dijo con firmeza el pelilargo

**Bueno…** - dijo su hermano, recapacitando **– si no quieres, entonces lo haremos nosotros** –sacando unas tijeras nadie sabe de donde.

**Al no tener elección…**

**Escoge!!!** – le urgieron.

**El peluquero!!!** – gritó alarmado, mientras decía entre dientes: _**"Envidiosos, todos tienen envidia de mi hermoso cabello"**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**No puedo creerlo… casi llora porque le iban a cortar el pelo. – **dijo Anna

**Casi no… Lloró** - la corrigió Manta.

Y todos volvieron a reír.

**De qué se ríen?** – preguntó Hao que llegaba al salón acompañado de su hermano.

**Tal vez de ti** – dijo éste, acertando increíblemente.

Y se sentaron junto con sus amigos, Anna se apartó un poco del grupo. De repente entró al Tamao, se le sentó como si nada a Yoh en las piernas, lo abrazó por e cuello y le dijo, o más bien, le gritó:

**MI DINERO, AHORA!!!**

**Dinero¿Qué dinero? **– dijo Yoh haciéndose el desentendido.

**Pues el que me prometiste si hacía que Hao me besara!!!** – le espetó… y de repente se tapó la boca… demasiado tarde.

**FLASH BACK**

**11: 35 PM**

Yoh buscaba por todas partes desesperado

**Donde estará?**

**Donde estará quién?** – preguntó una chica.

**GRACIAS A DIOS… por fin te encontré**

**Si? Para qué soy buena?**

**Necesito que me hagas un trabajo, Tam.**

**Un trabajo? Y de qué se trata?**

**Bueno… sólo es hacer que Hao te bese pero en un sitio en el que los pueda encontrar fácilmente.**

**Y para que?**

**Bueno… es algo entre nosotros, UN SECRETO**

**No me vas a decir? Ah… tan siquiera respondeme¿Qué gano yo con esto?** – inquirió la pelirosa

**Te pagaré 10.000 yenes**

**Que sean 20.000**

**15.000 y es mi última oferta.**

**Hecho, pero en efectivo.**

**Como quieras **– dijo el moreno, feliz.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Viste que son 15.000 yenes** – espetó Tamao

**Si, si** – dijo Yoh con desgano.

**ASÍ QUE ME HICISTE TRAMPA!!! **– gritó Hao cegado por la rabia.

**Yo? Claro que no. Eso fue… ehhh… el mes pasado.**

**NO SEAS CINICO HERMANITO, A MENOS SÉ UN HOMBRE Y ADMITE TU CULPA** – y gritando esto salió del salón estrellando las sillas que se encontraban a su paso.

"_**Términos fuertes"**_ pensé yo mientras sonreía, que suerte que Yoh me vio es ese preciso momento, creyó que me reía de él, en parte, esto era cierto, y se acercó a mí y me dijo:

**Ni creas que he olvidado mi amenaza…** - me susurró malignamente.

Y me quedé helada…

**FLASH BACK**

**11:00 PM**

Hao estaba rodeado de chicas en un sillón de la sala, en donde se celebraba su fiesta de cumpleaños, feliz, no sabía que era objeto de unas miradas asesinas.

**Maldito Hao** – dijo Horo **– como siempre, acaparando a las mejores…**

**SI, ya me estoy hartando de esta situación** – dijo Len

**Hay que darle una lección, hacerle pagar con sangre lo difícil que ha vuelto conseguir una novia estos días** – dijo Lyserg con odio puro en sus esmeraldados ojos.

**Pero cómo?** – preguntó Manta.

Todos los chicos se pusieron a pensar, pensar, pensar por más de veinte minutos y nada, cuando se iban a dar por vencidos, de repente escucharon:

**QUE LINDO CABELLO TIENES MI AMOR!!!** – dijo una rubia despampanante

**SI, ES MEJOR QUE EL DE CUALQUIERA** – agrego otra chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello negro, largo.

**ESO NO HA SIDO FACIL PARA MI, CHICAS, YO LE HE TRABAJADO MUCHO** – dijo Hao orgulloso – **NO SABEN CUANTO GASTO EN** **PRODUCTOS PARA SU CUIDADO…**

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en la cara de "sus amigos", pero Yoh se adelantó y dijo:

**CHICOS, TENGO UNA GRAN IDEA!!!**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

****

**------------------------------------------**

**un poco corto, creo, jejeje**

**y disculpen la demora chicas... sorry**

**la Universidad no es facil**


	6. no se como ponerle

**UN GOLPE DE SUERTE**

**By: Ruby Proudfoot**

CAPITULO 6: … ok no se como ponerle

Los siguientes días pasaron con normalidad, ya ni Yoh ni Hao faltaban a clases, pero esto al parecer se debía a que no se dirigían la palabra, uno por que el otro le hizo trampa y el otro herido ya que le habían dicho "poco hombre", claro yo sabía que esta situación no se mantendría para siempre y pues, me avergüenza confesarlo, yo no dormía en las noches pensando que Yoh se me podía aparecer en mi habitación con un motosierra o algo parecido, pero no pasó nada gracias al cielo.

Pero un día, habían comenzado las clases y pues vi que los gemelos se habían ido, así que decidí seguirlos para ver que tramaban, jajaja, era el plan perfecto, ellos fueron hasta los jardines y caminaban en dirección a unos árboles inmensos, claro nunca notaron mi presencia…

"Creo que aquí nadie nos verá" – dijo Hao deteniéndose

"sí… obviamente" – le respondió un aburrido Yoh

"Bueno vayamos a nuestro asunto…"

Desde este punto no pude escuchar más (¿por qué tienen que disminuir el tono? Anyway…), puesto que me encontraba escondida en un arbusto como a 5 metros de donde estaban ellos…

"Si logro acercarme un poco más, sólo un poco, creo que podré escuchar…"

Intenté caminar agachada, pero no sé como me enredé en ese estúpido matorral, el cual me hizo caer estrepitosamente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – escuché

"Vamos creo que el ruido provino de esos arbustos"

"Fuck!!!" pensé mientras intentaba zafarme, pero no sé como esa matita me tenía prendida por el pie. – "Suéltame estúpida mata" – le dije pero no funcionó…

"Con que espiándonos, no?" – no necesité verlo para saber que se trataba de Yoh…

"Anna¿qué haces aquí?" – preguntó un extrañado Hao

"Eh… yo?... jajaja… miren… es muy gracioso… verán… eh – se me acababan las ideas- me perdí buscando el baño, sí… me perdí" - tartamudeé

"Así que decidiste hacer tus necesidades acá" – bufó Yoh

"Noooo… para nada… sólo me perdí… y pues los vi a ustedes y pensé que me podían ayudar." – (N/A: Anna obviamente no había caído en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Yoh).

"¿En verdad, Annita?" – dijo Hao

"Sip" – dije yo poniendo ojos de corderito que va al matadero

"Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte…" – dijo él acercándose a mí, pero alguien se interpuso en el camino, Yoh, claro está.

"Déjala ahí… creo que es su ambiente y ya estará acostumbrada a andar revolcándose por todos lados" – y agregó imitando a Hao –"¿No es así, Annita?"

Eso último me ofendió en gran manera y le arrojé un puñado de tierra a los ojos.

"¡¡¡Maldita bruja!!!" – exclamo Yoh, abalanzándose sobre mí, me agarró por las muñecas y me miró maquiavélicamente, como diciendo:"Ahora verás lo que te pasará".

Miré a Hao buscando ayuda pero el estaba como ausente en el momento, tal vez, por la reacción tan repentina de Yoh. Así, que sin esperanzas de recibir ayuda, empecé a recurrir a mi misma, pensé en todos los ataques que había visto en películas de Kung Fu, y encontré el perfecto…

No sé como le hice para sacar fuerzas y tomar impulso, pero lo logré, le di un cabezazo a Yoh con la intención de romperle su narizota, pero al golpearlo calculé mal y le pegué fue en la barbilla, haciendo que Yoh cayera hacia atrás haciendo un ruido ronco pues jalándome con él, ahora la perspectiva era otra, y me encontraba encima de él, me incorporé como pude y comencé a golpearlo con la mano izquierda, que la bestia esa me había soltado para frotarse la barbilla.

"¿Quién es la que manda ahora?" – le decía mientras lo golpeaba tan fuerte como mi mano lo permitía – "ah, ah, dímelo!!!".

A pesar de que lo estaba arañando, la ira no me dejaba ver si en realidad le esta haciendo el daño deseado por mí, es decir, mucho... y seguí, incluso cuando sentí que el idiota me halaba el cabello, acercó mi cara a la de él y me dijo burlonamente:

"Suéltame, termina con esto"

"Nunca, jamás me cansaré de hacerlo" – dije mientras lo arañaba más fuerte, claro no noté el tono en que lo dijo… Again… De la fuerza con la que me halaba el pelo, vi como cientos de luces se disparaban hacia nosotros, así me tendrá de apretado el cerebro, pensé.

"Ya basta gatita, me estás haciendo cosquillas" – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y le dije:

"ya que te estoy haciendo cosquillas que te parece esto…" – y acerqué mi boca a su cuello y lo mordí fuertemente.

Yoh trató de despegarme de su cuello, pero sus intentos eran en vano, así que presa de la desesperación le gritó enfurecido a Hao:

"¡¡¡Hao¿te vas a quedar ahí sin hacer nada? Ayúdame, que esta bruja no me va a soltar nunca!!!".

Al parecer Hao reaccionó con los gritos de su hermano, porque al instante sentí que me halaban por detrás, trataban de quitarme de encima de Yoh, pero yo persistía en mi labor, es decir, Hao me agarraba y yo volvía a escurrírmele una y otra vez, arañando con más fuerza al inepto de su hermano… era toda una confusión entre golpes, forcejeos, gemidos de dolor… Y sentí que nuevamente me halaban del cabello pero no era Yoh… me giré sorprendida hacia Hao y éste aprovechó y me haló hacia él.

Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que caí sentada en sus piernas… pero él no me soltaba a pesar de mis forcejeos.

"Déjame… que termine con él…" – decía yo con furia

Hao aflojó un poco el abrazo, mas no me soltó…

"Esto que me hiciste, me las cobraré, con intereses, princesita" – dijo un arañado y furibundo Yoh.

"Intenta meterte conmigo de nuevo y verás" – dije, amenazándolo con el puño.

"ya, ya cálmense los dos…" – interrumpió Hao…

"Es que a esa bruja me provoca darle…"

"Que? Qué?!!! Pégame si eso es lo que quieres, pero yo no estoy mocha ehhh"- lo reté.

Hao se levantó, claro llevándome con él, para que no fuera a terminar de masacrar al imbécil de su hermano…

"Vamos Anna… Yoh esperame aquí." – dijo Hao serio

"Si…" –dijo aquel de mal humor.

Hao me llevó a una de las bancas, me sentó, y pues comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – espeté

"Tu" – dijo él entre risas – "tu aspecto, mas bien… ehh.. Creo que deberías peinarte, parece que hubieras estado haciendo… cosas" – dijo a fin.

Corrí a la fuente y miré mi reflejo, había una Anna, Sucia y bastante despeinada…

"¡¡¡¿Cómo permitiste que tu hermano me hiciera esto?!!! – exclame indignada

"Hey, niña, tu eras la que lo estaba golpeando…" – rió más fuerte

"Umm ¬¬… creo que lo mejor es que vaya a casa… a lavarme"

"Será lo mejor" – y me acompaño hasta que tomé el taxi de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**Bueno me disculparan por lo cortito que hice este cap. pero es que estoy ocupada con otros proyectos… sorry**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**


End file.
